A paper sheet processing apparatus classifies paper sheets, such as securities, into a kind or quality, and accumulates the paper sheet for every classification. The kind of paper sheet is a ticket type, and the quality of paper sheet is a normal ticket, a damaged ticket and a rejectable ticket, for example. Whenever accumulated paper sheets amount to 100 sheets, the paper sheet processing apparatus binds 100 paper sheets together with a band to form a bundle of 100 paper sheets, and discharges the bundle of 100 paper sheets.
Ten bundles of 100 paper sheets classified to the same kind are supplied to a paper sheet bundle wrapping apparatus, the paper sheet bundle wrapping apparatus binds ten bundles of 100 paper sheets together to form a bundle of 1000 paper sheets, and shrink-wraps the bundle of 1000 sheets.
In the paper sheet processing system which has the paper sheet processing apparatus and the paper sheet bundle wrapping apparatus, the paper sheet bundle wrapping apparatus receives ten bundles of 100 paper sheets classified in the same kind. For this reason, the paper sheet bundle wrapping apparatus does not work until ten bundles of 100 paper sheets classified in the same kind are accumulated, and its usage rate of the apparatus is low.